¡Feliz cumpleaños, Takao!
by Once L
Summary: Todo indicaba que ese día era el cumpleaños de Takao, pero él no lo recordaba. ¿Era así? - Ligero Shonen Ai.


**Título:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Takao!

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basket.

**Personajes: **Takao Kazunari, Midorima Shintaro, Kasamatsu Yukio y Kise Ryota.

**Género:** Amistad. Romance entre líneas.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias:** Ligero Shonen Ai. Midorima/Takao & Kise/Kasamatsu.

**Resumen: **Todo indicaba que ese día era el cumpleaños de Takao. Pero él no lo recordaba.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket es obra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**16/12/12.**

Es ver que Shin-chan lo guía desde la escuela hasta un parque en completo silencio y luego se sienta en una de las bancas cuando entonces él decide preguntar.

—Shin-chan, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? No dijiste que iríamos a…

Midorima le interrumpe.

—Cállate y siéntate, Takao. Esperaremos a alguien más.

—¿A alguien más? —no entiende a quién más pueden estar esperando y tampoco para qué.

Bueno, debe de tener que ver con el plan —cualquiera que éste sea— y que le ha costado muchas acciones egoístas a Midorima en Shutoku para que ambos tuvieran libre esa tarde y así poder ir a "un lugar".

Sí, así de simple y sin detalles de adónde o por qué.

Pero ya son muchos misterios y secretos por el día de hoy, ya es hora de saber qué pasa y que trama Shin-chan por eso mismo es que se lo vuelve a preguntar.

—¿Shin-chan, a quién vamos a…?

—¡Hola!

Takao no puede terminar su pregunta cuando aquella voz atrae su atención y reconoce de inmediato a las personas que se acercan a ellos. Son Kasamatsu-san y Kise llevando sus uniformes escolares al igual que ellos luego de terminar por ese día las clases.

—¿Eh? —y entonces él alza confundido una ceja al verlos ahí.

¿Coincidencia?

No, no lo cree.

—¿Nos tardamos mucho? —pregunta sonriente el rubio al llegar con ellos, mirando a uno y luego a otro.

—Sí. —responde serio Midorima al ponerse de pie y acomodarse sus gafas.

Si bien eso no es cierto y ellos tampoco tienen mucho que llegaron ahí, discutir con Kise por cosas como esas siempre ha sido una costumbre entre los dos, por lo que ahora es inevitable no hacerlo.

—¿De verdad? Pensé que veníamos con tiempo suficiente y... —el número 7 mira su reloj para comprobar la hora, dándose cuenta de que miente—. ¡Midorimacchi! —le reclama con un puchero—. ¡No es cierto, aún faltan tres minutos para las cuatro!

—¿Oh, de verdad?

El número 6 de Shutoku esboza una pequeña sonrisa al ver que ha conseguido que Kise caiga en su juego y se moleste por unos instantes. Tan predecible como siempre.

—Cómo sea. —Yukio aclara su voz para atraer la atención de todos y calmarlos—. Ahora que ya estamos aquí... —mira al armador del otro equipo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al extenderle el presente que lleva en una bolsita de regalo y le dice—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Takao!

—¿Eh?

Pese a sus palabras y su acción, el número 10 sigue sin reaccionar, sigue en blanco.

Aquello confunde un poco a Kasamatsu y a Kise que se miran entre ellos mientras Midorima vuelve a acomodarse sus gafas y resoplar por lo bajo.

Ya se temía algo así. Después de todo, Oha-Asa había dicho esa mañana que el signo de escorpio hoy andaría por las nubes y muy distraído, olvidando algunas cosas importantes…

… como su propio cumpleaños, por ejemplo, como ahora ve, enojándose un poco más.

—Esto… —Kasamatsu lo intenta de nuevo—. ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños, cierto, Takao? Cuando nos vimos en el Okonomiyaki me lo dijiste, ¿lo recuerdas? Dijiste que el 21 de Noviembre era tu cumpleaños.

—Midorimacchi también me dijo que era hoy… —agrega Kise al mirar al mencionado que evita la mirada de los tres.

Él no quiere responder a eso. Hacerlo implicaría que se sabe de memoria cuándo es el cumpleaños de Takao y eso ya es vergonzoso y molesto de por sí, mejor se queda callado y no dice nada.

—¡Claro! —Takao se ríe porque recuerda haberle dicho eso a Kasamatsu-san aquella vez—. Sí, es el 21 de Noviembre y eso Shin-chan lo sabe muy bien, no sé entonces porque él insiste en que es hoy si hoy no es… ¿eh?

Y entonces... recuerda qué día es hoy.

21 de Noviembre y en efecto, su cumpleaños. ¡Lo olvidó por completo!

—¡Yo…! —ahora no sabe qué decir.

¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Cómo pudo olvidar su propio cumpleaños y en cambio Kasamatsu-san y Kise están ahí para felicitarlo? Sin más tiempo que perder acepta el presente que el capitán de Kaijo le sigue ofreciendo, agradeciéndoselo con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Muchas gracias, Kasamatsu-san!

—Espero que te guste. —le regresa el gesto Yukio, molestando aquello a Kise pues parece que ambos se han olvidado que Midorimacchi y él siguen ahí.

A Kise no le gusta eso y se pone celoso. Su lado infantil sale a relucir.

—¡Senpai y yo te compramos ese regalo juntos, Takao! ¡Ya verás que te encantará!

—¿Oh, de verdad? —no dice nada ante la escena que ve pero su sonrisa se desvanece un poco. ¿Kasamatsu-san y Kise están saliendo juntos? No estaba enterado de eso—. Gracias.

—¡Hey! —Kasamatsu se enoja de inmediato al sentir uno de los brazos de Kise a su alrededor al abrazarlo—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame, idiota!

—¡Pero senpai~! ¡Verdad que es cierto! ¡Tú y yo fuimos a escogerlo el otro día!

—¡¿Qué tiene que ver "eso" con "esto"?! ¡Suéltame ya o te golpearé, Kise!

—¡Pero...!

—¡Eh~! —el cumpleañero interviene divertido. No puede dejar pasar una oportunidad así—. A Kasamatsu-san no le gusta que tú lo abraces, Kise-chan. ¿Me pregunto por qué será?

El rubio hace un puchero y mira molesto a Takao ante sus palabras.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —se defiende—. ¡A Kasamatsu-senpai sólo le da pena que los demás nos vean!

—¿Es así?

—¡A quién le da pena, qué! ¡Idiota! —y lo golpea en el estómago, haciendo que Kise se doble de dolor.

—¡S-Senpai...!

—¡Cállate ya!

Takao disfruta esta escena, riéndose divertido mientras Midorima observa esto y sus expresiones.

Takao está feliz, se está divirtiendo tal y como pensó que haría.

Llamar a Kise y a Kasamatsu Yukio fue una buena idea después de todo. Así, las cosas no son tan vergonzosas ni comprometedoras si sólo fueran ellos dos celebrando su cumpleaños. Fue una buena decisión, vuelve a convencerse de nuevo.

—¿Shin-chan? —al sentirse observado voltea a verlo, desapareciendo de inmediato la pequeña sonrisa que Midorima tenía —sin querer— en sus labios.

—¿Qué?

Al ver que su expresión seria y neutra aparece de nuevo decide que mejor se lo dirá cuando vuelvan los dos a casa.

—Nada. —sonríe, agregando divertido algo más—. Tengo hambre~.

Sí, él también.

—Hey, Kise... —mira al rubio que sigue quejándose y llorándole a su capitán—. Levántate ya, tengo hambre.

—¿Eh?

Takao va hacia ellos, tomando del brazo al armador y llevándoselo con él para tragedia y más drama del rubio.

—¡Vayamos a comer algo juntos, Kasamatsu-san!

—... Claro.

—¡S-Senpai, espera...!

—¡Vamos, Shin-chan, no te quedes atrás! — también lo toma del brazo, llevándose con él a Midorima y a Kasamatsu-san, dejando atrás a Kise pese a sus gritos y protestas.

Pero no es el único que se queja, Shin-chan también comienza a hacerlo aunque por otros motivos.

—¡H-Hey, puedo caminar solo, Takao! ¡Suéltame!

Esto es vergonzoso e innecesario, debe de agregar él. Pero el armador de Shutoku lo ignora a propósito al ser consciente de esto.

—¿Qué te gustaría comer, Kasamatsu-san~?

—¿Eh? —Yukio deja de mirar cómo Midorima Shintaro se queja y de escuchar los gritos de Kise tras ellos para centrarse en él. No hay duda, Takao se está divirtiendo a costa de estos dos. No puede reprimir la pequeña sonrisa que esto le causa y así le contesta—. No estoy seguro... pero como es tu cumpleaños el que estamos celebrando, elige tú, Takao.

—¡Tienes razón! —está de acuerdo con eso, pensando en qué quiere comer.

—¡Takao, te estoy hablando maldición, no me ignores! ¡Te digo que me sueltes!

—¡Kasamatsu-senpai~!

Y con esta inusual escena tras ellos es que los cuatro se van a comer por ahí, si es que Midorima no cambia de parecer y se va mejor a su casa.

Y para el próximo año —si lo hay— mejor piensa con más calma esto y consulta con más detalle a Oha-Asa antes de decidir celebrar de cualquier forma el cumpleaños de Takao, no vaya a ser que como este año termine de nuevo molesto, avergonzado y con un intenso dolor de cabeza por su culpa.

**Fin.**

* * *

Un pequeño presente que había escrito para el cumpleaños de Takao y que hasta ahora me he puesto a terminar.

Espero que les guste ;)


End file.
